We are requesting funds to support travel of American scientific participants to The Third International Conference on Mechanisms of Antimutagenesis and Anticarcinogenesis (ICMAA-III) which is being planned to be held in Lucca, Italy (near Pisa) from May 5-10, 1991. We envision (see First Announcement Appendix A) that major topics will be addressed; that scientists will present full-length papers in symposia; that an additional 12-15 scientists working in the field will chair sessions and participate vigorously in the discussions; and that an scientists will present their current research in oral and poster sessions. We hope that at least 50 U.S. participants will be able to attend. The papers presented will be published in edited book form, and we expect to publish a summary of conference highlights in a reviewed specialty journal. In the past 10 years, there has been a dramatic increase in our knowledge about the interlocking roles of mutational changes in cells. Mutations are clearly involved in evolutionary processes, the development of cancer cells and their resistance to chemotherapeutic agents, a variety of illnesses with genetic components, drug resistance of microorganisms, development of improved genetic strains-of a variety of organisms, and aging. The prevalence of mutagenic chemicals and radiations in our environment demands more attention. to these effects. It has also become clear that antimutagenesis plays a significant role in these processes. This conference is designed to evaluate the current state of our knowledge of mechanisms of antimutagenesis; and how these processes affect the relevant biological processes. The specific objectives are: (1) to bring together scientists working at the mechanistic level to enhance our knowledge and understanding, and (2) to rapidly disseminate a thorough, current summary of that knowledge.